ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Marcus Damon
|digivice=Orange and white Data Link Digivice Black and orange Digivice Burst |age=14 |blood=B |born=April 2 |gender=Male |relatives=Spencer Damon (Father) Sarah Damon (Mother) Kristy Damon (Younger sister) |nationality=Japanese |occupation=Student DATS Officer General (Super Digica Taisen) Digital World Enforcer (Epilogue) Legendary Hero }} |Daimon Masaru}} is a fictional character in the Digimon Data Squad series. He is the first, and only, human lead of any Digimon anime serial, that doesn't wear goggles. Marcus is also the first human protagonist to physically hurt Digimon on a regular basis. In the Japanese version, when referring to himself, Masaru adds "|様}} onto his name. Marcus's birthday, April 2, is the same day Digimon Savers started in Japan. Appearance Marcus is a tall teenage boy with lightly tanned skin, shoulder length auburn hair and olive green eyes. His hair is usually tied back in a half-ponytail, with bangs framing the sides of his face. Marcus's civilian attire consists of a white shirt under an unbuttoned red shirt, blue jeans, and red sneakers with white laces and soles. He wears a rectangular silver pendant on a white string, given to him by his father. His DATS uniform consists of a dark blue-and-white half-sleeve jacket with two yellow upside down triangle marks on the chest, a red jumpsuit with a partially white collar underneath, a light grey belt, and white and dark blue knee-high boots. He wears his pendant around his neck along with his Digivice. While he is at school, Marcus wears the Ootori Municipal Middle School uniform, consisting of a red blazer over a white button-up shirt, a grey tie, grey pants and black shoes. After he returns from the and has his memory erased, he begins wearing a black tank top, a red-and-white vest, khaki jeans with fake suspenders, black buckled wrist bands, and red sneakers with black laces and soles, as well as his pendant. As a four-year-old boy, Marcus's hair is short, messy and parted in the middle. He wears an orange short-sleeved hoodie, light blue jean shorts, white socks, and red shoes with grey laces and soles. Later, his father gives him his pendant. Description Marcus is the kind of guy who would rather settle a dispute with his fists. He is loud and arrogant, and often rude and confrontational. However, his heart is in the right place. He is a caring and loyal friend, son and brother, who would protect his loved ones no matter what. He has a soft spot for children, stemming from his strong connection to his younger sister, Kristy. He considers himself to be an "ultimate fighter", but is also afraid of Yoshino Fujieda when she gets extremely angry. Marcus isn't a good student, as he would rather fight or eat than study. Etymologies ;Masaru Daimon (大門 大) Name used in Digimon Savers and related materials. It is also used in the English translation of Digimon World DS. *'Ja:' . A Japanese surname meaning "great gate". *'Ja:' . A masculine Japanese name meaning "great". *"Daimon Masaru" is also a pun, as it could be read , appropriate for his hot-headedness and tendency to act before thinking. ;Marcus Damon Name used in the English dub of Digimon Data Squad and related materials. *Marcus. Similar to Masaru. *Damon. Similar to Daimon. Story Many years ago, his father Spencer Damon leaves alongside and DATS members to explore the Digiworld, leaving Sarah to fend for herself with his sister Kristy. In the present day, he accidentally met Agumon while the latter are lost in Human World, annoyed by the Digimon's wild nature, he fights it by fists, which ended in a draw and drawing admiration by the Digimon, calling him 'Big Brother'. Agumon follows him anywhere, even in his own house, shocking his mother, but accepts the Digimon in her home, despite his protests. He became a member of DATS after meeting Yoshino "Yoshi" Fujieda and Thomas H. Norstein alongside their respective Digimon and forms an unstable team, with him and Thomas bickering among themselves, but united when facing challenges. later hatches his vile plan, eliminating Digimon by deleting their data, and blackmailing Thomas into collaborating for him by he has the only cure for his sister's sickness. He later defeats Kurata merged with a after reunited with his partner, who reverts into a DigiEgg after using its life force out of rage upon Norstein's betrayal, but retains Agumon's memory. After defeating Kurata, he alongside Yoshino and Thomas must return to Digiworld to confront King Drasil for his actions, and to find his father. He later found his father held captive by Drasil. When the portal to Human World is closing, he saves his father and the rest of the human members of DATS, decided to stay in Digiworld with Agumon. Five years later, he and Agumon still wander the Digital World, challenging strong Digimon and settling rival disputes with fists and his partner Agumon. Other Appearances Digimon Fusion Marcus appears alongside on the Old Clock Shop Man's boat alongside Tai Kamiya, Davis Motomiya, Takato Matsuki, and Takuya Kanbara while punching his own fist. Marcus later reveals himself to Xros Heart alongside Tai, both of them appearing with their Agumons' respective Mega forms while helping give Tagiru Akashi the mindset to digivolve into Superior Mode. While he and Tai leave without fully introducing themselves, Marcus expresses how impressed he is with the way Tagiru and Gumdramon fight. Digimon Xros Wars (manga) Marcus appears alongside in 's tale. Digimon World DS One of the Digimon (varies depending upon the Player's available Digimon) on the 's Digi-Farm befriends Masaru, and informs the Protagonist that Masaru had left behind his Data Link Digivice, so the Protagonist returns the device to Masaru. Later, when the Protagonist confronts a KingEtemon who had been stealing food from the Digi-Farm, Masaru rushes in to save them, digivolving to to fight KingEtemon. Touma, Yoshino, , and show up to help intimidate the KingEtemon into surrendering the stolen food. Masaru and his friends inform the Protagonist that they are members of DATS, a secret police-like organization that busts evil Digimon in the Digital World and Real World. Later, when investigating a ghost sighting at Chrome Mine, the Protagonist runs into Masaru, who is also investigating the reports. They find a Bakemon who likes scaring others, and when Masaru confronts him, the Bakemon promises not to scare anyone anymore, so Masaru decides to let him go. Once the Protagonist defeats and becomes the Tamer King, they are challenged to a series of one-on-one duels by the revived . The DATS team attempts to help defeat at the Destroyed Belt, but are easily defeated by the empowered demon lord, wounding them in the process. Masaru continues to pursue Belphemon despite his injuries, so when the Protagonist arrives, Touma and Yoshino ask them to go after Masaru. The Protagonist is able to catch up to Masaru just before he reaches Belphemon, and Masaru encourages his friend to finish off the final demon lord. After the Protagonist successfully ends the threat of the Seven Great Demon Lords, Masaru and the rest of the grateful DATS team thank them and return to their headquarters. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Marcus is a competitor in Exhibition 3 of the Legend Tournament. He and fight alongside Thomas H. Norstein and , who comment on Marcus acting before thinking. Digimon Xros Wars: Super Digica Taisen Marcus is a legendary General, whose Partner is . Digimon Adventure (PSP game) In the Digital Dungeon, Marcus punches Takuya Kanbara while the boy is one of his Digimon forms. Later, he and meet Taichi "Tai" Kamiya, , and . Marcus and his Agumon mistake Tai's Agumon for a fake. Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode Taiga can fight Marcus and in the . The first battle is the "I am Masaru Daimon" Free Battle in the DigiTower's 1F. Later, Taiga can fight them again in the "Man-to-man Battle" in 20F. This time, if Taiga defeats Agumon, Marcus will get angry that the boy has already defeated them twice, and attempts to fight. tries to intervene, reminding Marcus that humans can't fight in the Colosseum, but Marcus punches the dragon, sending it flying to the reception. Marcus then notices the D.N.A. has apeared in his hand, and charges it, making Agumon digivolve to . If GeoGreymon is defeated, Marcus will try to fight Taiga himself, but Agumon complains he's hungry. Although Marcus asks Agumon to wait, the Dinosaur insists that he can't wait any longer to eat, and the two leave. Taiga then receives the Agumon (2006) and GeoGreymon cards. Digimon Masters his Partner Digimon after defeating it. Impressed by his distinguished performance - such as his evolving Agumon to - the Commander of DATS asked him to join. |HP=100 |DS=80 |DE=2 |AT=10 |skill= 'Bang!'Korean version only. |skill_cooldown=3 minutes |skill_desc=Punches the enemy, causing damage!Calculated by ATx6, plus a chance of causing critical damage. }} Marcus is a playable character. His unique Skill is "Bash", which deals damage to a targeted enemy. Notes and references Category:Digimon characters Category:DigiDestined Category:Humans in Digimon Category:Fictional Japanese people Category:Fictional government agents Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2006